Cuber
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = 726 Age |death = 787 Age |birth power level = 167 |max power level = 5.95 × 109 |pronouns = |height = 168 cm or 5'6" |weight = 61 kg or 134 lbs. |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = |family = Speonitch (brother) Kailon (brother) Chaiva (mate) Dogom (father) Aubere (mother) Artachoc (father-in-law) Ocra (mother-in-law) Skall (son) Ledas (temporary fusee) |voice actor = Japanese Dub: [[wikipedia:Hisao Egawa|'Hisao Egawa']] English Dub: [[wikipedia:Steven Blum|'Steven Blum']] }} Cuber (キュバー) is a who survived the . His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Biography Frieza's betrayal Mrov Yuki Amoon Ascension Personality Special Abilities Energy Based attacks *'Absolute Destruction Palm' – Cuber fires an enormous blast of invisible ki out of his right palm. This is his most powerful move. *'Concussion Bolt' – Cuber launches a yellow energy bolt out of his arms while they are crossed that creates a gravitational warp around the area it detonates. * – Cuber releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponent(s) causing a massive accumulation of damage. *[[Death Pillar|'Death Pillar']] – Cuber hits the opponent downwards with a Drill Kick, and then pursues the opponent to hit him/her with a Shine Wave that hits him/her upwards; this pattern repeats until either the opponent escapes or when Cuber decides to stop. *[[Drill Kick|'Drill Kick']] – While spinning, Cuber lands on the enemy with one leg. * – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Obliterator Cannon' – A powerful red beam shot from the fist, palm, or index and middle fingers. *'Painful Ascension' – From below, Cuber hits the enemy with his tail while his body is positioned upside-down, and then axe-kicks the enemy immediately after. *'Planet Drill' – One of Cuber’s strongest attacks. Cuber holds his hands together behind his head as he charges up his attack, before unleashing a massive blue beam out of both his index fingers at the target. This beam has a similar appearance as Special Beam Cannon, except it is different in color and is much thicker. *' ' – Cuber charges ki on his index and middle fingers of one hand, and jabs the opponent's chest or spine, inflicting paralysis. *'[[Qi Blade|''Qi Blade]]' – Similar to Vegito's , except it comes out of the wrist rather than the hand. It is also considerably shorter. *Rekkō Ame'' – Cuber charges a yellow energy sphere around his right fist, then punches the ground, and then a mass of yellow ki bolts strike downwards at the opponent(s). This attack has a great area effect of damage. *'Shine Wave' – An attack where Cuber releases a small blue explosion that emanates from him in all directions. It is also capable of reflecting energy blasts. *' ' – Cuber releases all of his life energy, creating a violent explosion that incinerates his entire body. *'Saiyan Bolide' – Cuber charges up and surrounds himself with orange ki before flying at the opponent and striking him/her with his head. *'Shadow Pulse' – Cuber releases a point-blank-ranged purple energy blast. How he fires the attack depends on the placement of the enemy. If the enemy is on a downwards trajectory, Cuber fires the blast out of this right index finger. If the enemy is on the same plane or on a slight upwards trajectory, Cuber fires the blast like Kamehameha. If the enemy is completely above Cuber, he will fire the attack out of a raised right palm. *'Sonic Earth Wave' – Cuber places his hands in front of him as if firing Kamehameha and concentrates a blue sphere of ki in his palms. After he is finishes charging, he rotates his hands 180 degrees and then slams his palms on the ground. This attack either shatters the surface of the planet or becomes an energy beam that arcs within the planet's crust and bursts out of the ground towards the enemy. *'Stun Blaster' – A weak blue energy beam fired from the index and middle fingers that stuns opponents. Physical Techniques *'Drill Kick' – Cuber lands on the enemy with his right foot while spinning his entire body. *'Forbidden Shocker' – Cuber charges lightning-like ki around his right, and then with all five fingers extended, shoves his hand upwards into his enemy's crotch. *'Painful Ascension' – Below the enemy, Cuber does a forward flip, striking the enemy with his tail and then his right heel. *'Rhino Charge' – Cuber impales the enemy through the chest with a five-finger jab. When the enemy drops to the floor, Cuber stomps on the enemy's head. Speed and movement Techniques * – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent’s mind can process. This has a side effect of leaving a momentary “after image,” until the opponent has realized that his/her target has moved. * – Cuber uses his ki to give himself the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques * – The ability to sense ki. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense ki, Cuber was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Cuber a Brain–scouter interface. After fusing with Ledas, however, Cuber learns the proper way of sensing ki. * – The ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind. Transformations * * ** * Trivia *Cuber does not masturbate the same way his creator Hyper Zergling does. *When Cuber gets mad in his base form, he looks like the Hulk. *Cuber does not know how to swim. *When Radiohead once famously said "Anyone can play guitar!" they didn't know Cuber existed. *By the time of his death, Cuber has had sex with Chaiva exactly 2138 times. It would be 2139 if not for an intrusion by Quoeyg one starry night. *Cuber was old enough to see Frieza the first time Frieza came to Planet Vegeta. *Cuber can use chopsticks, despite being a Saiyan. *Cuber wanted to buy a Mrovian fishtank but Chaiva would not allow it. He kept a secret fishtank over at Quoeyg's house, though. He had many spectacular Mrovian fish within it, and Mrovians from Mrovian miles around would come to see the pride of his creation. He later won first place in the regional championships in aquarium competitions. *Cuber shaved off all of his pubic hair after seeing it turn yellow once while he was in Super Saiyan form. *Cuber was widely considered to be the sexiest male Saiyan on Mrov during his stay there. *For Chaiva's 50th birthday, Cuber bought her two fish for his secret fishtank (which he didn't tell her about anyway). So the two went to a nearby pond and threw the fish in there since Cuber wasn't supposed to have anywhere else to put them. Chaiva seemed very gleeful at this and named the fish "diey" and "diey: II still dead" because she hoped they would die in the pond filled with many predators. Later that night after having some sex (with Mrovian condoms so as to not create Skall yet), Cuber snuck out (with his sneaking clothes) and re-captured the two fish and snuck them back into his fishtank. There they remain to this day, not yet dead - although Chaiva believes they are long since dead. She hailed the presents as the finest Cuber had ever given her. *Cuber has eaten more food in his lifetime than even Nappa. He throws a lot of it back up, though. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Super Saiyans